Capture The Flag With The Cullens
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: A small oneshot if Bella was actually a daughter of Apollo. She returns to Camp Half-Blood and starts her night back to the camp playing Capture The Flag. Unfortunately, the Cullens are there. What will happen?


**Title: Capture the Flag with the Cullens**

**Pairing: Bella and Percy**

**Time Frame: After Edward leaves in New Moon**

**Status: Complete**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Summary: A simple one shot if Bella was the daughter of Apollo and Percy's best friend. Set after New Moon, Bella returns to Camp Half-Blood and meets the Cullens there. Please read and enjoy! :D**

**Warning: I'm no good at fight scenes, forgive me.**

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and PJO. Respectively, they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan. I own Bella's weapons though! **

* * *

><p>Capture the Flag with the Cullens<p>

Bella stretched her arms, and legs, her Camp Half-Blood shirt straining against her torso, a size too small. She also wore black leggings, and the necklace with a bow and arrow charm dangling on her neck, a present from her father, Apollo.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hey Bella!" Alice greeted, scrutinizing her clothes. "Fabulous," she approved. Bella let out a sigh of relief. But Alice wasn't done yet. _

"_Nice necklace, Bella. But it doesn't go with the outfit. Go change it!" she ordered. Bella stood her ground and shook her head. _

"_No, Alice. My dad gave it to me. Renee told me to never take it off," Bella told her evenly._

"_What Renee doesn't know won't hurt her," Alice chirped, pawing through Bella's jewelry box. _

"_HELL TO THE NO, Alice. Go play Barbie with someone else," Bella snapped. Alice glared at her._

"_Bella. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You pick. Either way, I win," Alice fumed, a hint of smugness and exasperation in her tone. Bella smirked._

"_I'd like to see you try." Alice growled, and lunged at Bella, determined to change her necklace. "Ow!" she cried, as her necklace's chain broke, leaving an angry red welt along her neck._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. But it was for the best," Alice said sweetly, the necklace in her tight fist, turning to dust. Alice smiled victoriously. But Bella was pissed. Beyond belief._

"_Damn you, Alice!" Bella shouted, ripping her fashionable clothes away. She settled into a Hot Topic tee, and black leggings, with her usual Chucks. When Alice made her change her outfit and her necklace (which mysteriously reappeared on Bella's neck), Bella gave her the finger._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Chiron blew the conch horn, and Bella snapped out of her daze and grabbed her combat boots, slipped it on, and ran to where the other campers assembled.

"Campers!" Chiron called. "Let us welcome the Cullens! Yes, they are Class B vampires, but as all rare Class B vampires, they mean us no harm. They shall be observing our game of Capture the Flag tonight. The Red Team consists of Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite cabins. The rest are in the Blue Team. May the best team win!" Chiron called, and turned around to address the Cullens. "Please do not worry about our campers, whatever may happen. They are well-trained for this." They all nodded, though Esme looked worried.

Bella smirked as she tied a red bandana to her right upper arm. Percy waved at her, the same bandana tied sloppily around his arm. She smiled and waved back, tying her hair back into a neat ponytail, trapping her bangs into a barrette.

Edward approached her, pain evident in his ocher eyes. "Bella."

"Edward. Why are you here?" Painfully blunt.

"Bella, can't you wear something more… comfortable… and modest?" he asked. She grinned wickedly. "Whatever you say."

She pulled her shirt off, much to the surprise of the Cullens, but not much to her fellow campers. Chiron approached. "Isabella, please treat our guests with courtesy," he warned. "Oh but I do. If I wasn't courteous, they would be hanging from trees now," she shot back sweetly. She stood there, in nothing but her sports bra, black leggings, combat boots, and her necklace. Chiron shook his head and blew the conch horn loudly. "May the games begin!"

Bella ran to the Red Team Base. "Game on bitches!" she shouted, bow and arrows at ready. She was part of the group who fought the other part of the Blue Team.

She saw Percy clash swords with Connor Stoll, and she shot an arrow in their direction with fatal accuracy. She shot arrow after arrow, never running out.

She saw the blue flag wave triumphantly at her as she shot an arrow at Clarisse. "Hey bitch! How's it hanging?" she shouted, grinning.

"Perfect, bitchette," Clarisse shot back. "Fantabulous. See ya around!" Bella called out as she shot arrows at several Hermes kids, who groaned as arrows hit them alarmingly.

"I love this game!" Bella cried happily, running around. She could see Annabeth scaling the tree, unaware of the intense fighting underneath her. She grabbed the flag and scaled down triumphantly. The Cullens stood still in shock. Bella ran past them, screaming profanities while Katie Gardner slammed her sword into Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother.

Someone smacked her bow and arrows away from her hand, and Bella grunted from the impact. She pulled out a barrette from her hair, and shook it out. It transformed into a four-foot long sword. Connor Stoll slammed into her, and Edward growled, lunging at him, knocking him off Bella. She could hear Connor's yelp of pain. "Are you okay?" he breathed. "GET THE HELL OFF ME, DAMMNIT! MAY THE GODS CURSE YOU!" Bella screamed, pushing him off her. She rolled away, and stood up, running back to the battlefield. Edward had his arms around her immediately, restraining her.

"FATHER! GET THIS BASTARD OFF ME!" she screamed wildly, struggling in his grasp. "I won't let you get hurt," he growled. Chiron strode over to him, clamping his hand on Edward's shoulder. He slackened his grip slightly, and Bella wiggled out, aiming her sword at his throat. "I won't hesitate to slash your throat," she seethed. Rosalie snorted. "What's that going to do? Poke at his throat?" she snickered disdainfully. Bella thrust her sword in his throat, eliciting a gasp of pain. Another thrust, and he'd be a pile of golden dust. As Edward staggered back to his family, moaning in pain, Chiron restrained Bella back. "Resume your battle, young one," he directed. She stomped away as he faced the Cullens with such a freezing expression. "I told you not to interfere." Carlisle apologized, cradling Edward awkwardly, " I'm sorry. We cannot help ourselves. Bella is part of our family," he explained.

A cry resounded in the forest, and Bella limped out, clutching at a wound in her arm. The Cullens stopped breathing, gold eyes wide. Carlisle dropped Edward, and rushed over to her. She shooed him away. "Bella, love, let him help you," Edward interjected, still not breathing. She rolled her eyes, and focused on her cut. She clamped a hand on her cut, and began to chant in Greek, "In the name of my father, may this cut be healed." The cut glowed, and when she let go, it was fully healed. "Much better," she sighed. Chiron handed her a cup of nectar, and a small square of ambrosia, as Annabeth ran out of the forest, screaming, "WE WON!" Bella squealed, and darted back in the forest. Clarisse dropped her spear, and muttered expletives under her breath, angry and disappointed. Bella patted her shoulder. "No worries. I'm sure we'll lose to you next time," Bella assured her with an easygoing grin. The Cullens gaped at her in shock.

* * *

><p> <p>


End file.
